Central City Noir
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Music Meister comes back and he traps Elongated Man is a dream that resembles a plot of film noir. Now Ralph has to solve a mystery and try not to die while his friends need to find a way to save him. But they might need help of certain Sue Dearbon to do so.
1. The Big Sleep of Elongated Man

**This is an idea that came to me yesterday - I wanted a story in which Ralph is a detective in a plot of a film noir and other Flash characters are playing different kinds of archetypes in these kind of movies. At first I suspected it should be either an AU or a story that Ralph himself is telling/writing. Today I've come to conclusion that it will be far better and far more dramatic, if I use the nonsense from _Duet_ episode and bring back Arroweverse version of Music Meister (I still think they made him nonsensical, but in this story he will be a perfect Deus Ex Machina).**

**Anyway, I don't know if I continue this story. Reviews will be welcome.**

**The Big Sleep of Elongated Man**

Ralph was sitting in a place that looked like his office… but everything was oddly monochrome – dark and consisting of various shades of black and white. His laptop wasn't on his desk, there was however, an old-fashioned radio on one of the archive cabinets. In fact, most of the more modern equipment was gone and replaced with something from at least 1940s. For example, instead of neon light on the ceiling, there was an electric fan. Moreover, Ralph himself quickly realized that he was wearing white shirt and dark pants with suspenders, and on the rack next to the office door was hanged coat and fedora hat.

And it was this moment when it downed on him.

"I'm in a film noir." He said. "Perfect."

He put himself up from his office chair and started to walk around.

"Okay, Ralph, it certainly isn't the weirdest shit you've ever experienced. Let's think about it logically." He stopped in his pacing and looked at his hand. "But first things first."

He extended his arm towards the door and tried to stretch it long enough to touch the doorknob. However, even though he was focusing really hard on his goal and doing everything he learned about his powers two years ago, his arm stayed the same length. After two minutes of trying to no avail, he put his hand down and sighed, falling back on the chair.

"Well, what did I expect, really?"

He ran his hand down his face and decided to focus on the mystery at the moment. The last thing he remembered before he woke up in this place was that he met a weird guy that just… showed up at the STAR Labs and nonchalantly waved to the security camera in the training area…

* * *

"_Oh hell no! Not this guy again!" Cisco said._

_He, Ralph, Barry, Killer Frost and Iris were at the command center at the time. The rest of the Team Flash and Team Citizen were outside STAR Labs, doing their own things._

"_Wait, you know him?!" Ralph turned to Cisco._

"_Yeah, he's annoying." Killer Frost replied. "He put both Kara and Barry into coma and trapped them in the plot of a musical."_

"_He calls himself Music Meister." Iris explained. "He said back then that he wanted to teach Barry, Kara, me and Mon-El a lesson about love. See, we were going through some stuff in our relationships and he thought he would help us resolve them."_

"_He was draining my and Kara's superpowers to rob a bank." Barry pointed out._

"_Yes, baby, but thanks to him you proposed to me. This time properly." She retorted._

"_Bottom line," Cisco raised his voice. "whatever he's doing, don't look into his eyes or else he will trap you in a musical and if you die there, you will die for real."_

_Music Meister was just pacing from one place to the other, probably waiting for some hero to show up._

"_Are we going to do anything about him?" Ralph asked._

"_We don't exactly know what he is, but he can leave the Pipeline as he pleases, so there's probably not much we can do." Barry replied. "However, Kara told me about Mr. Mxy-something. An imp from the Fifth Dimension who is almost omnipotent. You can get rid of off him, if you make him spell or say his name backwards. Maybe Music Meister is something like that."_

"_I don't think so. The superpower draining part is hard argument against this theory." Cisco said._

_Music Meister was still just pacing nonchalantly around the training area. From time to time he was gazing at the camera's direction._

"_I wonder what he wants this time." Killer Frost said._

"_I'm glad you've asked." Suddenly their unwanted guest showed up in the room they were in. "Hello, Team Flash! Long time to no see! I would like to have a little chat with all of you, but I have an urgent business with mister Elongated Man here." And he pointed at Ralph, to emphasize he meant him._

_Ralph got taken aback by this but then added sheepishly:_

"_I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a private detective."_

"_Don't bother, Ralph Dibny." Music Meister replied. "I know the secret identity of each and one of the person in this room, and beyond."_

"_That's unfortunately true." Cisco said._

_Well, that was just perfect._

"_Tell me, mister Dibny," Music Meister went on. "how's your search for lovely Sue going?"_

_Ralph narrowed his eyes._

"_You know, I can bring her to you, if you want." The guy proposed. _

_Everything Ralph heard so far about this guy was telling him that Music Meister was dangerous. Then again, he apparently thought of himself as some kind of a cosmic force that was there to teach puny humans about a thing or two. Nevertheless, Ralph didn't want him anywhere near himself and Sue._

"_Thanks but no thanks." Ralph said. "I will find her myself. Now, leave."_

_Suddenly Music Meister materialized in front of Elongated Man. Barry quickly run to block Music Meister's way to his friend._

"_Don't look him in the eyes." Barry warned, so Ralph quickly turned his gaze away from the intruder._

"_Move away, Flash," Music Meister didn't seem all that threatened by Barry's presence. "I'm talking to Elongated Man now." And then he said to Ralph: "Pardon me but I have to ask: What will you do when you will finally find her, mister Dibny? Will you yell at her for breaking this heart of yours? Or will you kiss her passionately?"_

_Cisco was right. The guy really was annoying. Ralph clenched his fists. Others probably noticed it too._

"_Just leave, dude. Nobody wants you here." Cisco said, but Music Meister ignored him and went on:_

"_I'm sure she thinks of you too, you know. And she's very much looking forward to work with you again."_

_Ralph couldn't take it anymore._

"_Shut up! You don't know anything!" He yelled and looked directly at the intruder._

_He moved Barry away with one hand and was going to punch the guy with the other, but his target disappeared and then appeared again right next to him. Suddenly Ralph saw a blue flicker in Music Meister's eyes, and a moment later he was really, really sleepy. He could hear his friends calling to him, and he felt someone catching him mid-fall. Then everything went dark._

* * *

And now, Ralph was here.

But it wasn't a musical. It was so obviously a film noir. Why would Music Meister put him in film noir and not musical? Especially because his name indicated that he would much prefer to trap people in musical movie.

"Simple." Music Meister appeared, leaning on the wall on Ralph's right. "I don't choose the genre you're going to live in. This is what's in your mind, Elongated Man." He looked around and added: "I guess you're really into film noir. Then again, you _are_ a detective. It was also partly due to consuming all those detective fiction that you wanted to become a detective yourself. And lately you've encountered your own femme fatale and you're obsessed with catching her, so, really, no wonder your mind chose this specific genre."

"This is all cool and dandy, but get me out of here, before I will get shot in the dark alley."

"It's only up to you, whenever you're going to leave this place or not. You have to follow the script and see through the end of this story. Supergirl and Flash had to do the same."

"And what's the script?" Ralph asked.

"Don't worry. You will get it soon enough."

All of the sudden, Ralph heard the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway.

"It looks like it's going to start right about now." Music Meister said and disappeared.

Then a shadowy silhouette appeared behind the door to Ralph's office; unmistakably it belonged to a woman. She didn't even bothered with knocking, she just entered his office.

Ralph probably should be surprised to see that the woman looked exactly like Sue Dearbon in a long, black coat and a hat with wide brim (under which her eyes were shining like diamonds), but somehow it didn't surprise him at all.

* * *

Meanwhile the real Sue Dearbon was reading through the analysis of her newest finding, when suddenly the door to her hideout was torn off from the doorframe with a brute force. And before she could even react, a tentacle with a human hand at the end reached for her and wrapped itself around her like a boa snake.

Obviously it got her a little nervous. Especially because she knew only one person who could do that with their body. And that meant he found her, even though she was trying really hard to not be found by him.

"Hello, slick!" She said, trying to sound carefree. "How's life?!"

She wondered if he was very mad at her for leaving him. She still preferred to believe that he would never go as far as actually hurt her.

But when she heard footsteps and a moment later the person who the tentacle hand belonged to came through her non-existent door, she realized it wasn't Elongated Man, but some other guy; someone she didn't recognize.

Sue got worried.

"Obviously I'm not Ralph Dibny." The guy said. "Now let's go."

And he started to drag her towards the exit, but she put all her effort into resisting him. She began to struggle and look for some way to free herself. Considering that the actual Elongated Man could withstand blades, gunshots and various other things normal human couldn't, it would be hard to penetrate this guy's skin.

"I don't know, who do you think you are but I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Ah, but you must." The intruded said, however, he stopped dragging her. "First of all, as you can see, I'm holding you in a tight embrace and you won't get out of it. Secondly, it just so happens that I borrowed this power from Ralph Dibny himself. He's in coma right now, dreaming a very dangerous dream. Moreover, there is a really high chance that he may die in his sleep."

Sue's eyes widened. Somehow she felt that her mysterious attacker was telling the truth. Ralph's life was in danger.

Her face became fierce as she gave her assailant a cold stare.

"What did you do to him? And why?"

"I've already told you. I put him in coma. The funny thing is that his friends can't help him. Only _you_ can."

"Me?!"

"Yes, Sue Dearbon." He said and released her from his embrace. Then he came deeper into her hideout. "You. And no one else." He stopped and looked her in the eyes. "So what do you say? You will come with me and try to save Elongated Man? Or will you stay here and let him die?"

There was a slight possibility that it was a trap. Maybe this man was a Black Hole operative, who created a device that was able to steal powers from metahumans and give it to others. Even if that was the case, Ralph was still in danger. Maybe he really did need her help, as in – he needed a help of someone who was a non-meta.

But she wasn't going to go there unprepared.

"Wait for me. I need to get few things."

Few minutes later she exited the hideout with a backpack and couple of useful gadgets. Interestingly enough, when she turned back to look at her place, the door was on its place, as if the stranger never torn it off the doorframe. That was odd.

Sue turned back at the guy, looked deeply into his eyes, and asked:

"What am I supposed to do to save Ralph?"

"Oh, my dear," He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "you will have to figure this out on your own."

And then she was transported into STAR Labs and the stranger was nowhere to be found.

* * *

The not-Sue woman came closer to his desk, looking around the office.

"So," She began stopping few meters from his desk. "you are that famous detective, Ralph Dibny?"

Famous detective? If she says so…

Ralph put his elbows on the desk, smiled to the not-Sue and leaned closer.

"It is I." He said with a feigned confidence. "How can I help you, miss?"

She smiled too.

"Oh, you know." She came even closer and then sat on the edge of his desk. "There is a little something you could do."

He tried to remember that this Sue probably wasn't the Sue he knew… but it didn't change the fact that it was so hard to look at her. Then she opened her purse, took out a pack of cigarettes, got one, put it in her mouth and looked down at Ralph. From the moment when she entered his office, he knew it – she was supposed to be a mysterious, beautiful woman, dressed in black, with seductive gaze and ulterior motives. The kind of woman who comes to private eye with a case and then get him into trouble. The kind of woman that probably had men fall for her so she could later use them to her ends. The kind of woman that detective, sooner or later, see through, but more often than not, he is ready to die for her.

She was supposed to be a femme fatale.

"Would you mind light it up, mister Dibny?" She said, taking her cigarette out and holding it between two fingers.

Ralph knew what he had to do.

"Of course, miss…?" He took out a lighter which he somehow knew was in his pocket.

"Diane Simmons." She introduced herself.

Ralph lit the lighter and then put the flame under "Diane's" cigarette.

"It's not a very good habit." He pointed out.

She puffed a smoke and smiled to him:

"What can I say? I guess, I'm not a very good girl."

Yes, he suspected she might say something like that.

"So, miss Simmons," He turned to her. "what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Well," She crossed her legs and looked at him. "I suppose I should start from the beginning."


	2. The Woman in Black

**I've tried to find out if there is some kind of procedure for private detectives if they want to see the body in the morgue. I couldn't find anything.**

**Anyway, the plot thickens.**

**Please, review!**

**The Woman in black**

Sue found herself in STAR Labs' hallway. If Ralph really was in coma, then this was the place to keep him in. STAR Labs was known for their research on metahumans and some of their technological innovations. The question was: where did they keep him? There obviously should be some kind of medical wing in here.

Before Sue got to go anywhere, someone entered the hallway, and that someone was Barry Allen. When he saw Sue, he immediately stopped and stared at her.

"It's you." He whispered and took few steps towards her. "Sue Dearbon."

He must have knew her from the tabloids.

"And you're Barry Allen. So?" She replied.

"How do you know me?"

"Well, you _were_ convicted of murder of Clifford DeVoe. You were declared innocent, but still, you got famous."

Not only that, he was also with Ralph in Redmond Meister's auction. But he didn't have to know that she was keeping tabs on his friend.

"How did you get in here?" Barry asked, making another step closer.

"A girl ought to have her secrets." She smirked, but then got serious. "Look, I've come here to see someone. You probably have here some kind of medical facility and he's in coma. At least, that's what I've heard."

"You've come to see, Ralph." He said implicitly.

"Ralph Dibny, yes!" She replied. "Now can you, _please_, tell me, where he is and not waste my time?"

Barry Allen eyed her suspiciously, but then it looked like a realization hit him.

"Come with me." He took her hand and started to direct her through the hallway he came from earlier.

Soon Sue was in the medical part of the STAR Labs. Doctor Caitlin Snow was checking something on the computer, while Cisco Ramon was tinkering with some machine with wires and computer screen. And on the hospital bed, being connected to Cisco's machine, was lying _him_ – Ralph Dibny. The first thing that came into Sue's mind, when she saw his unconscious body, was that he looked peaceful… but then she remembered what the guy from earlier told her: Ralph was in coma and his life was in danger.

"Guys, this is Sue Dearbon." Barry said, taking her back to the present.

Immediately, Sue found three pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Hi." She sheepishly smiled, waving her hand.

"Let me guess, you were brought here by a guy with red handkerchief in his breast pocket?" Cisco asked.

"Come to think of it, yeah. He had those." Sue replied.

For some reason she was sensing some kind of animosity towards herself. She understood almost immediately. They were Ralph's friends and they probably knew about how his cooperation with her turned out. Sue felt the pang of guilt, but decided to ignore it for a time being. There were more pressing matters at hand.

She came closer, stopped few meters from Ralph's unconscious body and looked at him.

"How is he?" She asked.

Caitlin looked at Sue and didn't respond right away. She just shot her a cold glare and then went back to observing the computer.

"He's stable… for now. The problem is that Music Meister trapped him in his mind."

"Music Meister?" Sue raised her eyebrow.

They told her that this was the guy who brought her here; that he once put Flash and Supergirl in coma, trapped them in a musical and stole their powers; that there was a possibility that if Ralph dies in his mind, he might die in real life.

"Last time we didn't have this baby!" Cisco patted the device he was working on. "It will help us monitor Ralph's brainwaves and even communicate with him."

"We will be able to help him." Caitlin said.

Sue smiled weakly at this information. For now, it looked like the situation wasn't quite as bad as it originally presented itself. She looked at him once again. The more she was observing him, the more she felt an uneasiness and sorrow. The question was: What was her role in all of this? How was she supposed to help him? Somehow she felt like he couldn't do anything to save him.

* * *

"You see, mister Dibny," Diane began. "someone wants to kill me."

Ralph put his gaze down. Of course, what else would it be?

"Do you know who it is?" He inquired, looking at her again.

"No, unfortunately no." She replied. "But I have my suspicions regarding the reasons behind them wanting me dead. It so happens that I am a chanteuse in the 'Red Carpet' night club. And you know what they say about this place?"

"No." He said. "But I suspect its guests are less than respectable."

"Oh, they _are_ respectable, mister Dibny. Just not very good people." She uncrossed and crossed again her legs. "Anyway, two days ago, after another performance I went out to get a smoke. However, before I could even take a cigarette, I've heard a noise. Two people were fighting with each other in the alley between the club and the nearest bookstore. One of them said: 'It's over, Maxie. This time I get my cash.', the other replied: 'I don't have anything! Leave me alone, TJ.' I could hear them struggling, and I don't know if it was fear or curiosity, but for some reason I wasn't running away." She sighed softly and moved her gaze on the floor. "I knew I should have left as soon as I've heard the commotion. But I didn't." She puffed another smoke. Ralph immediately noticed that the hand she was holding the cigarette, was shaking. "Anyway, all of a sudden, there was a loud 'boom' coming from the alley. And I knew that one of them shot the other. The sound of gunshot was strong enough impulse for me to finally scram. I got back to the club and to the bathroom, where I tried to pull myself together. It took a lot of willpower to act like nothing happened before the guests, but I managed to pull it off. Still, when I left to my place, I spent whole night trembling, remembering that moment again and again."

She looked shaken, like she was reliving that horrible night. Ralph felt surge of protectiveness towards her. The fact that Diane Simmons had the same face a Sue – a woman he was trying to find for the last nine months – made this protectiveness even stronger. But as much as his very being wanted to help her, he knew that it could be also a clever act to deceive him. After all one should be wary of femme fatales.

He learned it the hard way.

"The next day, I've learned that they found the body of some poor shmuck in the alley. He was identified as Maximillian 'Maxie' Jones. He had a gun in his hand and hole in his head so the police ruled it as a suicide and took the corpse away." She gave a cheerless chuckle. "I thought that this will be the end of it. I really wanted to just forget about this whole nightmare, but yesterday someone broke into my flat and tried to stab me. I managed to fight him off and call for help, but he fled from my place. Still, while leaving, he dropped this." She opened her purse again and showed Ralph a matchbox with 'TJ' written on it.

Then again, if he threw her out of his office now, there would be no plot, would it?

He rose from his seat and looked at her.

"Miss Simmons, you shouldn't stay in your flat. At least for now. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"I'm already staying in my friend's house. His name is Franco and he's the club's bodyguard."

"Good." Ralph said. "And where is he now?"

"He's waiting for me outside."

"And I suppose that my role is to find out who's after you."

"Yes." She nodded. "I want you to find him and get an indisputable proof to arrest him. I will feel a lot better if someone like you will take my case."

"Well then, miss Simmons," Ralph began and snatched the matchbox from not-Sue's hand. "you will have to be honest with me."

"Of course."

"And I'm not cheap."

"I know." She reached into her purse for the third time, drew out a fat envelope and handed it over to Ralph.

He looked inside and found cash. Lots of cash. He estimated that it had to be at least 3000 backs. He didn't remember how much it would be in his time, but he suspected it would be a lot.

"All of my savings, mister Dibny." She cleared out.

He gazed at her and immediately handed the envelope over to her.

"Keep it, dolly." He said. "First I will solve the mystery and get the bastard who's after you in the big house. When everything will be over and you will be safe, we will talk about cash."

"My, my." She smiled. "I see you're an honest man, mister Dibny. You could get your pay right away, even if you failed your assignment and I was killed."

"I like to earn my pay, miss Simmons." He smiled back and neared his face to hers a bit. "Besides, it would be such a shame if such a lovely woman got killed."

She smiled even wider.

"Ah, I see you're a charmer too." She stood up and turned to him. "I'm glad that someone like you is on my case. I will be waiting in 'Red Carpet' for news from you." She turned her back on him and said: "Goodbye, mister Dibny."

Ralph watched as she was leaving his office. She walked with grace that was almost mesmerizing. He woke up from the trance, when he heard the door closing behind her with a thud.

To be fair, some part of him was even a bit excited at the prospect of incoming adventure. It looked like an old-fashioned film noir mystery and he always liked those. He was a bit worried about what else was in store for him, but he also felt a bit giddy inside.

"_Ralph!_" Someone's voice spoke suddenly. "_Ralph, can you hear me?!_"

It belonged to Caitlin and it seemed to come out from the ceiling, so Ralph looked up.

* * *

"_Oh, thank God, guys!_" Elongated Man's voice came out through the machinery, even though he himself was still unconscious. "_You will never believe, what's happening. I'm a detective in film noir._"

Everyone looked at each other weirdly.

"What?" Barry asked.

"_I'm serious. Everything is black and white and I just got a visit from a dame who's so obviously a femme fatale, I can't even._"

He summarized everything that happened during his coma. When he got to the part about his mysterious client looking exactly like Sue Dearbon, Sue herself was taken aback by this news.

"By the way, there is something you need to know, Ralph." Barry said right after that. "Sue is here too."

"_What? Why? And how…?_"

"You recognize the guy who put you in this situation, slick?" She asked and then added: "Well, he paid me a visit and told me that only I can save you. And then he transported me here."

"_Wait, wait, wait._" Ralph said. "_Music Meister told me that if I want to wake up, I need to follow the script. Now you tell me that Sue is supposed to save me? Which one is true then?_"

"You remember when we told you about the first time Music Meister came here?" Barry replied. "About the fact that he wanted to teach Supergirl, Flash and their significant others about love? Long story short, both heroes have seen other versions of said significant others and the musical plot made them realize few things about their relationships. And then when Supergirl and Flash got shot in their dream, their partners were vibed to into this dream to get them out of there."

"There was even True Love's Kiss involved." Cisco added. "As in: Supergirl and Flash had to be kissed to wake up."

"So why won't I kiss him right now?" Sue asked. "Before he will get himself killed. Why bother with the film noir shit when we have an easier way out of this mess?"

"I don't think it will be so easy." Barry responded. "As far as we know, Music Meister wants Ralph to learn something. He might not let you wake up him too soon."

"_Besides, nobody wants to see you kissing me._" Ralph said.

"Come on, slick. You're not _that_ ugly."

"_But maybe I don't want to be kissed by a girl who left me. Twice._"

Sue saddened.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Sorry won't cover it."

"I know. Look, when all of this is over and you won't be threatened by possibility of death in your sleep, we will have a talk."

"If he will _want_ to talk with you." Caitlin pointed out.

"Okay, okay, let's focus on the task at hand!" Sue replied. "Let's solve the mystery."

"_I think I will see Maxie's body first._" Ralph declared.

* * *

He took the coat from the rack and put it on.

"Maybe I'm one of those private detectives who have friends on the force and they let me into the morgue."

"_And what will you do if they don't?_" Barry asked.

"Well then," Ralph grabbed his hat and put it on too. "I will find some way out, anyway. My lock picking skills aren't all that rusty."

"_Always full of surprises, eh, slick?_" Sue said and Ralph could imagine her smiling.

He took the doorknob and left his office. Soon he found himself on the street, but he realized that he didn't know where police station or hospital is. So he looked around for someone who he could ask. He didn't have to look for much longer, because soon his eyes caught a character that resembled someone very familiar.

"Hey, guys, I found Joe."

"_Really? Who is he in this place?_" Barry asked.

"A uniformed policeman. I will ask him where the police station is."

Joe looked quite handsome and distinguishing in uniform, even though, he also seemed to put some weight. Ralph suspected that detective West was supposed to be one of those not very competent cops who always complain about their work… or were those in classic mystery novels?

When Ralph approached uniformed Joe strolling down the street, the man noticed him and started to walk with a rush straight to the detective. His angry expression made Ralph worried. Not-Joe knew him. And he didn't like him.

"There you are, Dibny!" He called after him. "Last night you really outdid yourself."

"And what did I do, officer West?" Ralph asked.

"Who's West? Did you try to drunk yourself to death again and lost memory? I'm Sam Denver!"

"Oh, right." Ralph smiled sheepishly. Then he put his hand on the forehead and added: "I guess I had a really eventful night. I'm really a party animal, you know."

"Yeah, on the party of one." Not-Joe retorted.

"Give me a break, Sam, everyone has their own coping mechanism."

"You were yelling whole night that you're Humphrey Bogart and you're banging Lauren Bacall. It's a miracle nobody shoot you on the spot because I live five blocks away and I was still hearing you perfectly."

"So you see that my memory isn't the best today. Can you get me to the morgue? I have a case and I need to check certain corpse."

"Ah," Joe smirked. "so famous Ralph Dibny is on the case again? Come with me to the police station and tell me everything about this new job of yours."

Ralph suspected that not-Joe was supposed to be a friend on the force, so he told him that he wanted to look at the corpse of Maxie Jones, found near the "Red Carpet" club.

"It's a waste of time. The poor bastard killed himself."

Ralph was deliberating if he should tell officer Denver about Diane Simmons and what she heard. Then he remembered that cops were often corrupted in film noir, so he decided against that. At least for now.

"Nevertheless, I want to see his body."

They got to the police station where Sam Denver called after the chief of police. The guy looked like Ray Palmer, but didn't have Atom's sunny disposition.

"What the hell are you doing here, Dibny?" His voice was hard and unpleasant.

"He wants to see Maxie Jones' body." Officer Denver said and it was clear, he found it funny somehow. "He has a case, you know."

"A case, you say?" Not-Ray turned to Ralph. "What kind of case?"

Again, Ralph thought that he should be careful with what he says around here.

"His wife thinks old Maxie was cheating on her before he died." He quickly replied and even given them a sly smile. "And who am I to refuse a widow's request?"

"Well then," The chief said. "I will give you ten minutes in the morgue. Then scram."

"You are very generous, chief."

The hospital was next to the police station so getting to the morgue didn't take him and officer Denver long. Frankly not-Joe wasn't very keen on looking at someone's corpse, so Ralph came in alone, only with a morgue assistant at his side. The guy looked just like Nate Haywood, although he also had giant glasses that were making his eyes bigger.

The not-Nate took Ralph to the table on which there was a corpse covered by white sheet. With one swift move the assistant uncovered the upper body of the victim and Ralph's eyes widened with shock.

"Is something wrong?" The not-Nate asked. "Do you know this man, detective?"

"_Ralph, your brainwaves indicate a lot of restlessness._" Caitlin said, but it seemed like the assistant didn't hear her. "_Is everything alright?_"

Ralph looked at the man next to him and said:

"Can I have some time alone with the body and the autopsy report?"

"Sure, sure." Not-Nate said nervously with a smile and handed his guest the report. "You know, mister Dibny, I was always fun of private detectives, especially you. It's an honor to finally meet you."

Ralph would probably be flattered by this confession, if he didn't need to be left alone right now so desperately.

"Thanks a lot. Now please, leave. I have to work."

"Yes, yes. I will be right outside the door if you need me, mister Dibny."

And he left Ralph alone. For a moment Elongated Man was observing the corpse, feeling a cold sensation inside of him.

"_Ralph, what's going on?_" Caitlin asked. "_Your brainwaves indicate that you stumbled upon something shocking._"

Finally he mustered some courage to speak:

"I'm seeing victim's body right now."

"_And?_" Barry inquired.

Ralph gulped.

"It's you, Barry. You are Maxie Jones."


End file.
